


we're gross (no we're cute)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But only a little, Drinking, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Tattoos, just cute boyfriends aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jisoo thinks he could rule the world like this, drinking in front of the han river with his boyfriends on either side of him.





	we're gross (no we're cute)

**Author's Note:**

> i love jihancheol aight.
> 
> requested by @wonutrash_ on twitter. she makes cool edits, go look at them.

“shua,”

an indignant whisper wakes jisoo up and he groans, turning his back to the person. he wants to _sleep_ goddamnit.

“ _shua_ ,”

“what!” jisoo hisses as he sits up and throws his pillow at the person’s head and misses.

through half-lidded eyes, he sees that the person turns out to be no other than his god-forsaken boyfriend, yoon jeonghan. his signature devilish smirk rests on his face, pissing jisoo off more.

he turns to jeonghan’s side, scowl deepening as he catches sight of his other god-forsaken boyfriend. “goddamnit, seungcheol, i thought you loved me more,” he groans, reaching for another pillow to throw.

“sorry! don’t throw the pi—” seungcheol yelps as jisoo hits his target this time.

“whoops,”

 

* * *

 

“you’re telling me, you woke me up at 1 in the morning because we’re going to graduate today and you want to celebrate?”

“yes,” jeonghan says unhesitatingly. “he woke me up too,” seungcheol adds on.

“what is _wrong_ with you.”

 

* * *

 

they’re walking along a road in backalley seoul, just the three of them, jeonghan on his left and seungcheol on his right. a few cars pass by, but nobody takes much notice of the three teenagers.

no one’s too alert at this sort of hour, much less in this sort of place.

they’re all huddled close for warmth, since they’re only school jackets away from freezing. “’m so fuckin’ cold,” seungcheol mumbles, daegu satoori slipping through his words because of the cold.

“aren’t you a special snowflake?” jeonghan bites without malice. his voice in turn is higher pitched than normal, and jisoo turns his head to see his nose red and lips purple.

“come on,” jisoo laughs as he catches sight of a much needed convenience store. “before we all freeze to death.”

they share four packets of ramen and a bottle of soju that night, no one quite willing to leave the welcome heat of the convenience store.

“i love you,” seungcheol says out of the blue, in the midst of their ramyun slurping and swigs of soju. “i love you guys so much.”

and they smile back at him, a soft, tender spread of lips.

an unspoken reply.

 

* * *

 

jisoo thinks he could rule the world like this, jeonghan and seungcheol by his side, drinking a six-pack of beer bought from the convenience store in front of the han river.

“i still don’t think we should drink. we’ve still got school later.” seungcheol says, warily eying the beer cans. “oh come one, cheol,” jeonghan snorts. “it’s like, 4% alcohol.”

“besides,” jisoo chimes in. “we’re only there to take our certificates. then we fuck off.”

“why are you condoning this?” seungcheol groans. he drops down even further, catching the can thrown at him. “you guys sound like you’ve drunk worse stuff.”

“and you haven’t?” jeonghan arches an eyebrow at him. “touché,” seungcheol admits.

yes, jisoo thinks he could rule the world like this, drinking in front of the han river with his boyfriends bantering on either side of him.

 

* * *

 

“let’s do something stupid,” seungcheol says. “as if this isn’t stupid enough,” jisoo snorts. He gets jabbed in the side by seungcheol, who continues like it’s nothing.

“a piercing? like those gross couples do?” jeonghan laughs. “we _are_ gross,” jisoo reminds him. “who go out drinking before their graduation day because ‘ _memories_ ’.”

“shut up, we’re cute,” jeonghan pouts, throwing a crushed beer can at him.

“i vote tattoos,” jisoo says. “they’re cooler. and cheesier than piercings.” jeonghan rolls his eyes. “we’re legal,” seungcheol hums. “let’s get them.”

 

* * *

 

they show up to their graduation with bandaged hands and sheepish smiles.

in the photos, their right hands are behind their backs.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried. check out my twitter @jhans_eggroll.


End file.
